Return of Marik
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: Sequel to Aladdin YGO recently renamed to Bakura.Bakura and Ryou are happily together. Joey and Seto seem to be falling in love. Malik Returns. All is peaceful. That is untill Dartz a rotten thief frees marik! Will Bakura save Cairo again? Or fail? R&R T
1. Chapter 1

**Me- Here it is! The sequel You've all been waiting for! Return Of Marik! ^^**

**Marik- I'M BACK BITCHES!**

**Bakura- My lil sis owns nothing. **

**Me- ^^**

**Malik- Enjoy!**

**Me- Ryou read the cast!**

**Ryou- Oh! Yes we have new people! The thieves will be Dartz, Raphael, and Varon. The part of Iago, will be played by Alister.**

**Me- Heres Alisters Background for the story. He started out as a villiager of Kul ELna, untilll he met Marik who promised him power if he betrayed Kura and Joey and tell him where The King of thieves(Which was Bakura's Father at the time) was. Alister refused and marik turned him into a bird, and said if he did as Marik told him, that he'd be returned to normal. So he betrayed Bakura and Joey and Bakura's father and Kul Elna was burned down. Alister became Marik's henchmen but ended up nearly killing Atem causeing him to be hated and blah blah blah I hope that made scense if it dint oh well.**

**Bakura- Before we strts GinnNekoChanAngel. *Grabbs Kureo plushie and ties it to chair and sets chair on fire.* Dont be flamin again.**

**Me- O.O BAKURA! **

**Bakura- *Smirks***

~~~Chapter 1~~~~

_Follow me to a place where incredible feats_

_Are routine every hour or so_

_Where enchantment runs rampant_

_Yes, wild in the streets_

_Open saesame, here we go!_

Horses ran as the thieves on their back kicked their sides forcing them to go faster. Bags of treasure hung from the saddle jingled.

_Egyptian Nights_

_Like the Egyptian Days_

_They tease and excite_

_Take off and take flight_

_They shock and amaze_

The horses galloped over the dunes neighing softly as they ran towards an opening in the cliff side.

_Egyptian nights_

_Like Egyptian days_

_More often then not_

_Are hotter then hot_

_In a lot of good ways_

The thieves steered then horses into the hide out. the horses nieghed as the jumped over a gap in the ground.

_Pack your shield, pack your sword_

_You won't ever get bored_

_Though beaten and gored you might_

_Come on down, stop on by_

_Hop a Carpet and fly_

_To another Egyptian Night!_

The thieves slowed their horses down to a walk as the entered a large room. They hopped off their horses throwing the bags and a chest on the ground.

"This night has been very rewarding." said a thief, he had blond hair and purple(?) eyes. Another, one with brown hair and blue eyes, nodded.

"Very! We've gather a lot! No thanks to our leader..." he said looking over to said man. He had long light blue hair and one blue eye and one yellow eye. Dartz was looking through the loot. He pulled out a Jeweled flower and placed it in his sash. Varon narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you get the jeweled flower?" he hissed at Dartz.

"Well it's my bonus." Darts said. Raphael frowned and opened his mouth but was cut off by Varon.

"Hey! Our treasure!" he cried the Thieves turned and saw a certain blond and spikey white haired man picking up the chest and the bags. Dartz grabbed Joey. Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"Let him go, Dartz!" he said kicking out a Dartz, forcing him to let Joey go.

"Who are you?" Dartz cammanded.

"My friends call me 'Kura. You will call me Bakura." Bakura said.

"Joey." the blond said. The two thieves grabbed the bags and took off.

"GET HIM!" Dartz yelled. Bakura laughed, grabbing more bags. he and Joey were cut off by a thief who pulled a sword out. they looked at each other then grabed a rope Bakura cut it as the others lunged. the looked up and jumped out of the way as the old chandaler fell. Bakura and Joey started to fall but were caught by carpet. Bakura dropped the bags he had. Joey did the same. They grabbed bags as they passed them. Dartz grabbed the end of the carpet as it pulled up. Bakura saw the flower and snatched it then stood and stomped on Dartz' hands forcing him to let go. Bakura laughed.

"Next stop, Cairo!" he said as they flew out of the hide out and towards two horses. Bakura jumped off onto the black stallion, Joey jumped onto the mare. the horses reared and took off following carpet. Joey laughed.

"Haha! Dat was fun! Oh it's great to be stealing again!" he said. Bakura smiled his fangs glinting in the fading moonlight.

"Haha! Aint that the truth!" he said. The thieves laughed.

~~~End of chap 1~~~

**Me- THeres chap one. **

**Bakura- No flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me- Yep two chapies in one day!**

**Bakura- Enjoy**

**Ryou- Shadow owns nothing.**

~~~Chap 2~~~

Alister sighed as he landed his purplish-red feathers ruffled a little. He saw something glinting in the sunlight. He flew over to it and pulled it out. It was a black lamp. Alister blinked.

"A lamp? What's a lamp doing out here?" he wondered aloud. The lamp shook causing the bird to jump.

"Who's there? Alister? Is that you?" came a familiar voice. Alister's grey eyes narrowed.

"Marik? W-Wh-What are you doing in a lamp?" he asked smirking as he held in his laughter.

"That's not important you fool! Release me!" Marik ordered. Alister snorted.

"No way! I'm done takin orders from you!" he said.

"Let me out, Alister! Don't you want to be human again?"

"You know something? Your nothing with out me! You were nothing before I came along Marik! I made the plans and I did all the work! And what did I get? I got turned into a damn bird! And you know what?" Alister asked.

"I've Had it! I hate to be dramatic! But it's time for me to fly the coop! Terrific! Fine! I'm drawing the line! Before I end up in parrot soup!" he sang as he picked up the lamp and took off towards a well."I was a fool, to ever let you run the show! I'm cuttin' ya loose, pal! Look out below!" Alister let the lamp go sending it plumeting into the well mariks yelling echoing as it fell. Alister smirked."Arrividerci! C'est la vie! Hope all goes well! I'm looking out for you!" He flew off towards Cairo. He entered the town and landed.

"I'll be running this town in a week!" he said he looked at the camel and sneered."What's your problem liver lips! Don't think I can do it? Okay, I'm little. Been playing second fiddle., and I don't get no respect! I turn the other cheek, this busted beak is all I get!" He sang flying over to a stand and taking a few grapes the man saw him and swatted at him. He took off.

"I never found a friend that I could trust, they promised caviar and left me eating dust! That's some reward for loyalty! From here on in! I'm looking out for me!" he sang. "Oh I don't need nobody else, I'll never fail! I'll cover my own tail! I can take care of myself!" He sang landed.

"You know it just don't paty to give a hoot. I'm givin' allmy heart, and what do I get? The boot! I'm through with That! I'm flapping free! From here on in, I'm looking out for me!" he sang. He heard the neighing of horses and flew up and saw to familiar thieves. They where throwing gold into the streets. He blinked."Bakura and Joey? What are they doing/" he wondered as the two thieves handed a bag to the orphanage people. As the two thieves asteered their horses away Joey sighed.

"Are we giving away everything?" he asked.

"Not everything." Bakura said pulling out the jeweled flower." This is for Ry. the rest is ours." he added. Alister Blinked as he watched Bakura and joey head towards the palace. The white haired thief stood up on the back of his stallion and jumped on to the carpet.

Alister frowned, _'The palace? Ryou? The prince? Why in seven hells would they go there?'_ Alister thought. He turned and flew off.

Bakura got off as carpet landed on the balcony. He saw thief who growled at him.

"Whoa. Bown boy. It's just me." he told the large wolf. Thief growled again and lunged tackling Bakura and pinning him. He growled again then licked Bakura's face. Bakura chuckled. and pushed the grey wolf off."Ok Thief! Ok! I'm glade to see you too." he said. He stood and dusted himself off. He looked at joey.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"I think you look fine." Bakura turned.

'Ryou!" Bakura said. Ryou smiled.

"Where were you? I missed you." the prince said. Bakura pulled out the jeweled Flower.

"I had to pick up a few things." he said holding out the flower. Ryou took it.

"Oh, 'Kura! It's lovely!" he said Bakura smiled. Ryou kissed him. Then pulled away."It must have cost a fortune." he said walking in side.

"Oh on. It was a steal." Bakura said following his lover inside.

"Father wants you to join us for dinner tonight. He's making a royal announcement." Ryou said.

'And he wants me there?" Bakura asked as he walked up behind the prince wrapping his arms around his waist. Ryou smiled leaning back against the thief's chest.

"It's about you."

"Am I in trouble/"

"Let's just say it's a dinner you don't want to miss." Ryou said

"Ry, what's going on?" Bakura asked. Ryou turned in his lover's arms and wrapped his arms around the thief's neck.

"I promised Father that I wouldnt spoil his surprize." the prince said. "You made quite impression, you know."

"So, I'm not in trouble?" Bakura asked pulling Ryou closer.

"Ofcourse not! You defeated Marik, saved Cairo, and rescued a prince. Your a hero." Ryou said. Bakura smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I am." he said.

~~~End~~~~

**ME- Review!**

**Bakura- No flames.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me- HI! Thank you for the review.**

**Bakura- She owns nothing.**

**Ryou- Enjoy!**

**Malik- WHEN DO I COME BACK?**

**Me-*grabbs script and flipps thru pages.* Chap 4.**

**Malik- AW!**

**Me- SEE YA AT THE END!**

~~Last time~

~First chappie~

Who are you?" Dartz cammanded.

"My friends call me 'Kura. You will call me Bakura." Bakura said.

"Joey." the blond said. The two thieves grabbed the bags and took off.

"GET HIM!" Dartz yelled. Bakura laughed, grabbing more bags. he and Joey were cut off by a thief who pulled a sword out. they looked at each other then grabed a rope Bakura cut it as the others lunged. the looked up and jumped out of the way as the old chandaler fell. Bakura and Joey started to fall but were caught by carpet. Bakura dropped the bags he had. Joey did the same. They grabbed bags as they passed them. Dartz grabbed the end of the carpet as it pulled up. Bakura saw the flower and snatched it then stood and stomped on Dartz' hands forcing him to let go. Bakura laughed.

"Next stop, Cairo!" he said as they flew out of the hide out and towards two horses. Bakura jumped off onto the black stallion, Joey jumped onto the mare. the horses reared and took off following carpet. Joey laughed.

"Haha! Dat was fun! Oh it's great to be stealing again!" he said. Bakura smiled his fangs glinting in the fading moonlight.

"Haha! Aint that the truth!" he said. The thieves laughed.

~~~Second Chappie~~~

Alister sighed as he landed his purplish-red feathers ruffled a little. He saw something glinting in the sunlight. He flew over to it and pulled it out. It was a black lamp. Alister blinked.

"A lamp? What's a lamp doing out here?" he wondered aloud. The lamp shook causing the bird to jump.

"Who's there? Alister? Is that you?" came a familiar voice. Alister's grey eyes narrowed.

"Marik? W-Wh-What are you doing in a lamp?" he asked smirking as he held in his laughter.

"That's not important you fool! Release me!" Marik ordered. Alister snorted.

"No way! I'm done takin orders from you!" he said.

"Let me out, Alister! Don't you want to be human again?"

"Are we giving away everything?" he asked.

"Not everything." Bakura said pulling out the jeweled flower." This is for Ry. the rest is ours." he added. Alister Blinked as he watched Bakura and joey head towards the palace. The white haired thief stood up on the back of his stallion and jumped on to the carpet.

Alister frowned, _'The palace? Ryou? The prince? Why in seven hells would they go there?'_ Alister thought. He turned and flew off.

Bakura got off as carpet landed on the balcony. He saw thief who growled at him.

"I had to pick up a few things." he said holding out the flower. Ryou took it.

"Oh, 'Kura! It's lovely!" he said Bakura smiled. Ryou kissed him. Then pulled away."It must have cost a fortune." he said walking in side.

"Oh on. It was a steal." Bakura said following his lover inside.

"Father wants you to join us for dinner tonight. He's making a royal announcement." Ryou said.

'And he wants me there?" Bakura asked as he walked up behind the prince wrapping his arms around his waist. Ryou smiled leaning back against the thief's chest.

"It's about you."

"Am I in trouble/"

"Let's just say it's a dinner you don't want to miss." Ryou said.

~~~~Chap 3~~~

Alister saw Bakura and Joey. He blinked he saw their clothes. He flew a bit closer.

"Well Joey, shall we see what the common folk are doing?" Bakura asked. Joey smiled.

"Let's!" he said. The two thieves laughed as they walked into the town.

Alister blinked. Then he smiled.

"Kura's livin' large? That's my ticket in to the palace! And Power!" he snickered."All I got to do is get them on my side.." He looked around and rolled in the dirt and ruffled his feathers when he was done he flew down and towards the two. He stopped flapping his wings allowing himself to crash into the ground right in front of Joey and Bakura. Bakura stopped and looked at him.

"Kura... Joey... help... I finally got free of M-marik..." Alister said.

"Alister." Bakura snarled.

"Wh-where are you? Getting dark... Hold me?" the bird asked. Bakura went to snatch alister up. Alister jumped up.

"Oi! I ment gentaly!" he said.

"What are you doing here?" Bakura snarled.

"Re-relly! I was under Marik's control! He used that Rod of his-"

"Ya ain't fooling any one!" Joey snapped lunging at Alister. The bird the bird dodged.

"Look! I'm sorry for betraying you! For betraying Kul Elna! Just-" Bakura grabbed at him. Alister flew out of the way Joey lunged at him again. Alister took off flying as fast he could.

"Get back here traitor!" Bakura yelled as he and Joey took off following Alister.

"OH COME ON! I'M SORRY!" Alister yelled as they chased him. He rounded a corner and flew right into some one. Joey rounded right after him and ran into the person also. Bakura stopped just intime before he hit the guy but was knocked down as joey stumbled back and fell. Alister hit the ground and groaned. Bakura, Joey, and Alister looked up at the man. It was Dartz, Varon and Raphael, and a few other thieves.. Dartz narrowed his eyes.

"Hey watch where your... Wait you look familiar.. Do we know you?" Dartz asked. Bakura narrowed his eyes and growled.

"It's Bakura." Hissed Varon and Raphael.

"Bakura! I knew that you idiots! Get him! And his friend and his bird to!" Dartz ordered. Varon and Rapael and the others lunged at the thieves. Bakura and Joey jumped up while Alister took off into the air. Bakura grabbed one of the thieves throwing him into the others. Joey kicked a guy in the stomach. The two got back up against a stack of barrels. Bakura hit it making it fall. He grabbed one and used it to block the attack from a black haired thief. Bakura threw it over the man and kicked the black haired man in the chest knocking him back.

The barrel that backura threw hit Alister then they both hit a thief. the barrel smashed into pieces. The thief growled at Alister, and went after him.

"You damn bird!" he hissed. He lunged at Alister, but the bird dodged and took off he landed on Joey's shoulder.

"Joey! Help! Their after me!" he said. Joey looked at him. Bakura pulled out his jewel incrested sword( The one from the first story). The thieves tensed Bakura lunged and started to fight them. Dartz lunged at Joey, who grabbed Alister, dropped him and dodged. Dartz hit Alister sending him flying in to a watermelon. He pulled his head free and stood shaking out his feathers.

"That's it! Now I'm mad!" he growled.

Dartz looked around smiking when he saw Bakura and Joey backed into a corner. Bakura growled. Not liking being surrounded at all. Dartz stepped forward, but slipped on a fish sending him self backwards onto a board. Alister glared at him.

"Mess with this bird you pay the price!" he hissed pussing off a plant on the ledge he was on. the plant hit the board sending Dartz flying into the thieves surrounding Bakura and Joey. They landed in the back of a cart, smashing allof the eggs. Bakura looked at Alister as he flew over.

"I got more where that came from, Basterds!" he yelled. The owner of the cart ran over.

"My eggs! Who will pay for them?" he asked.

"Oh go away." Dartz growled.

"Gaurds guards!" the merchant yelled. The guards ran over.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked the leader.

"Its that rotten thief Dartz!" said another gaurd. Dartz froze. Varon grabbed the reins the the horse and wiped them and the horse took off.

"AFTER THEM!" the lead gaurd yelled. They ran after the thieves.

Bakura sighed and looked at Alister.

"Uh... Thanks. You saved us." he said.

"Huh? I did? I mean, ofcourse I did!" Joey took Bakuras hat and stuffed Alister in it. "Hey! What are you doing! You owe me!" Alister said. Bakura growled knowing Alister was right.

"Let him go... He's right." he told Joey. The blond looked at Bakura and let Alister flew to Bakura's shoulder. "I'll make sure the Pharaoh gives you a good job" the white haired thief added. Alister froze.

"What?"

~~~End~~~

**Me- Review.**

**Bakura- No flames.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me- Sup I'm back! I'm starting a Lion King Parady. Egyptians Plains. Look for it. It's puppy shipping. They're companions. Meaning if they are a Lion campanion they are human but they can change to a their animal form. When in their human form they have ears and tails. Bird companions samething except they only have their tail feathers in their human form. I'll send the first Chap today. I've already finished it. **

**Bakura- She owns nothing.**

**Ryou- Enjoy!**

~~~~Last time~~~~

"Kura's livin' large? That's my ticket in to the palace! And Power!" he snickered."All I got to do is get them on my side.." He looked around and rolled in the dirt and ruffled his feathers when he was done he flew down and towards the two. He stopped flapping his wings allowing himself to crash into the ground right in front of Joey and Bakura. Bakura stopped and looked at him.

"Kura... Joey... help... I finally got free of M-marik..." Alister said.

"Alister." Bakura snarled.

"Wh-where are you? Getting dark... Hold me?" the bird asked. Bakura went to snatch alister up. Alister jumped up.

"Oi! I ment gentaly!" he said.

"What are you doing here?" Bakura snarled.

"Re-relly! I was under Marik's control! He used that Rod of his-"

"Ya ain't fooling any one!" Joey snapped lunging at Alister. The bird the bird dodged.

"Look! I'm sorry for betraying you! For betraying Kul Elna! Just-" Bakura grabbed at him. Alister flew out of the way Joey lunged at him again. Alister took off flying as fast he could.

"Get back here traitor!" Bakura yelled as he and Joey took off following Alister.

"Gaurds guards!" the merchant yelled. The guards ran over.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked the leader.

"Its that rotten thief Dartz!" said another gaurd. Dartz froze. Varon grabbed the reins the the horse and wiped them and the horse took off.

"AFTER THEM!" the lead gaurd yelled. They ran after the thieves.

Bakura sighed and looked at Alister.

"Uh... Thanks. You saved us." he said.

"Huh? I did? I mean, ofcourse I did!" Joey took Bakuras hat and stuffed Alister in it. "Hey! What are you doing! You owe me!" Alister said. Bakura growled knowing Alister was right.

"Let him go... He's right." he told Joey. The blond looked at Bakura and let Alister flew to Bakura's shoulder. "I'll make sure the Pharaoh gives you a good job" the white haired thief added. Alister froze.

"What?"

~~~~Chap 4~~~~

Alister dived forward as Bakura closed the cage door and locked it.

"No! Atem hates me! You can't tell him! A-after Marik turned me into a bird and forced me to work for him... he made me try to kill the pharaoh on several occasions... Untill I literally almost did... Atem grew made and told Marik that if he didnt get rid of me that he'd have him banished... Marik immediatly threw me aside... If Atem knew I was back he'd feed me to the wolf!" Alister said.

"Don't worry. I'll soften him up." Bakura said.

"What about the prince? He despises me for nearly killing his father!" Alister said.

"Easy what Ry doesn't know won't hurt him. I'll keep you from him till the time is right." Bakura said.

Joey nodded,"Yeah, all we gtta do is keep ya hidden till we got him prepared." Joey said.

"Prepared for what?" Bakura turned and Joey stood in front of the cage.

'For the stain that Joey got on the new shirt you got him." Bakura said. Ryou looked at Joey who smiled.

"I don't see a stain." the prince said.

"Oh! Then no prblem." Bakura said walking forward and turning Ryou around.

"Is something wrong?" Ryou asked stopping.

"Wrong? No! Everything is fine." Bakura said.

"You aren't hiding anything, are you? Any secrets?" Ryou asked.

"Secrets? Ofcourse not. I almost lost once that way." Bakura said pulling Ryou close. Ryou smiled. Bakura leaned down to kiss him but the ground started to shake violently.

"WHOA!" Joey shouted stumbling.

"What the hell?" Bakura shouted pulling Ryou closer to him. The fountain next to them shook and the water exploded upwards, then it twirled and turned into a huge wave. Malik appeared at the top and smiled.

"He's tan, he's sexy, he's back!" he shouted as he jumped down. The water fell back into the fountain. Bakura chuckled at the genie. Bakura grabbed him in a head lock as Joey and Ryou hugged Malik. Malik turned red.

"OW! Watch the sunburn!" he said. They let go. and Malik returned to normal and laughed."Gotcha!" he said smiling.

"Did you guys miss me? Be honest!" Malik said he handed Joey two bags."Take care of these, Joey." he said. Joey took them then fell forward yelping.

"Careful. They're heavy." Malik said."I've got souviniers(1)!" malik put a sombrero on Bakura and gave Ryou a wooden carving of a wolf, and stuck a base ball cap on top of Joeys head. He looked at a hula girl and poked her causing he skirt to move.

"oooh! She dances!" he said. Bakura took the hat off.

"You saw the whole world already?" he asked. malik shrunk.

"Its a small world after all!" he sang then appeared behind Ryou and Bakura normal size."But, Cairo has something no other place has! You guys!" he said smiling.

"I parachuted down into the Taj Mahal, I rollerbladed all along the great Great Wall! I even made the famous leaning tower fall, but who was with me through it all? No body!" Malik said. Bakura rolled his eyes smiling as Joey and Ryou laughed.

"The Moscow circus hire me to fly trapeze, On Mount Olypuse won a race with Hercules, it's easy when you chased by Killer bees!" bees appeared and chased them forcing them to jump into a pond. "Who said, "geshundheit" when I sneezed?" Malik sneezed. They apeared out of the water. Bakura sighed not happy that he was soaked.

Malik snaped his fingures and they were dry again.

"So now that I'm home! Home again with you! You chase the clouds away, when ever I am blue! And the Effil tower I highly recommend, there's nothing in the world quite like a friend! Slept like a babe in bombay on a bed of nails, Morocoons loved my daring dance of seven veils. I single-handedly I even saved the whales! No one was there to hear my tales!" Malik sniffled then smiled and started singing again.

"In Acapulco joined a meriachi band, I rode the ragin' rapipids down the Rio Grade! Flew in an air balloon but when I tried to land, nobody laughed or lent a hand!" Bakura and Ryou looked at each other, Bakura smiled looking at Malik when the genie apeared and put his arm around the thief's shoulder.

"With out, the amazon is just a trickle, with out you the sahara's not so hot. With out you , Niagara Falls is just some leaky faucet and the QEII is just some yacht!" Malik sang. He grabbed the three and took off flying up to the balcony.

"Now that I'm home, home again it's clear. All I ever wanted was to be right here! I've traveled east and west and now i'm back again! And theres nothing in the world quite like a friend!"Malik sang. Joey and Bakura smiled.

'There's nothing in the world." they sang.

"Nothing in the whole wide world!" Ryou sand. Bakura pulled the prince to his chest.

"There's nothing in the world quite like a friend." They all sang.

"Nothing in the whole wide world!" Malik said.

~~~~End~~~

**Me- Done.**

**Bakura- No flames.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me- Back!~ **

**Bakura- About damn time. Wait... Shouldnt you be working on Destined? or Kyapucha se reta Tenshi?**

**Malik- What about Better than Her?**

**Me- I updated Destined. And I... Um... I'm working on those other two...**

**Malik- YOU LIE!**

**Me- DX I AM NOT!**

**Bakura- *Glares***

**Ryou- Shadow owns nothing enjoy the story.**

**Me- Oh! And the (1) last chappie was that I did not knowe how to spell the word.**

~~~~~Last time~~~~~

No! Atem hates me! You can't tell him! A-after Marik turned me into a bird and forced me to work for him... he made me try to kill the pharaoh on several occasions... Untill I literally almost did... Atem grew made and told Marik that if he didnt get rid of me that he'd have him banished... Marik immediatly threw me aside... If Atem knew I was back he'd feed me to the wolf!" Alister said.

"Don't worry. I'll soften him up." Bakura said.

"What about the prince? He despises me for nearly killing his father!" Alister said.

"Easy what Ry doesn't know won't hurt him. I'll keep you from him till the time is right." Bakura said.

Joey nodded,"Yeah, all we gtta do is keep ya hidden till we got him prepared." Joey said.

"Prepared for what?" Bakura turned and Joey stood in front of the cage.

'For the stain that Joey got on the new shirt you got him." Bakura said. Ryou looked at Joey who smiled.

"I don't see a stain." the prince said.

"Oh! Then no prblem." Bakura said walking forward and turning Ryou around.

Ryou smiled. Bakura leaned down to kiss him but the ground started to shake violently.

"WHOA!" Joey shouted stumbling.

"What the hell?" Bakura shouted pulling Ryou closer to him. The fountain next to them shook and the water exploded upwards, then it twirled and turned into a huge wave. Malik appeared at the top and smiled.

"He's tan, he's sexy, he's back!" he shouted as he jumped down. The water fell back into the fountain. Bakura chuckled at the genie. Bakura grabbed him in a head lock as Joey and Ryou hugged Malik. Malik turned red.

"OW! Watch the sunburn!" he said. They let go. and Malik returned to normal and laughed."Gotcha!" he said smiling.

"Did you guys miss me? Be honest!" Malik said he handed Joey two bags."Take care of these, Joey." he said. Joey took them then fell forward yelping.

"Careful. They're heavy." Malik said."I've got souviniers(1)!" malik put a sombrero on Bakura and gave Ryou a wooden carving of a wolf, and stuck a base ball cap on top of Joeys head. He looked at a hula girl and poked her causing he skirt to move.

"oooh! She dances!" he said. Bakura took the hat off.

"You saw the whole world already?" he asked. malik shrunk.

"Its a small world after all!" he sang then appeared behind Ryou and Bakura normal size."But, Cairo has something no other place has! You guys!" he said smiling.

~~~~Today: Chap 5~~~~

"So Malik, how does it feel to be free?" Bakura ssked. Malik made a face.

"Seriously? IT'S GREAT! I love it!" Malik cried smiling. Bakura and Joey laughed. Ryou smiled. There was a knock at the door and Seto walked in.

"Prince Ryou?" he called walking out onto the balcony. Ryou looked at him and tensed.

"Dinner! We're late!" he said.

"Shit!" Bakura said. Malik blinked.

"Oh, you guys probably have a romantic dinner planned. You don't need me ruining it..." Malik said.

"Malik-" Bakura started.

"No, no, go. Have fun." Malik said. Bakura and Ryou looked at each other. Ryou smiled.

"Malik, I'd be honored if you joined us for dinner." Ryou said.

"Really?" Malik asked. Bakura nudded. Malik smiled.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go! I'm cooking!" Malik said. Bakura and Ryou followed as Seto followed Malik. Bakura stopped and turned to Joey.

"Gaurd Alister. Watch him and make sure he doesn't escape or is found out." he said. Joey nodded before turning and jumping down off the balcony on to carpet. Bakura turned and followed the others. Malik appeared in front of him.

"Hurry up slow poke! What's keepin' ya?" the genie asked.

"Nothing, well something... I'll tell you later." Bakura said as he followed after Ryou. Malik followed.

~~~Scene Change~~~

"Damn that Bakura... First chast I get I'll slice him in half." Dartz snarled as he pulled a bucket of water out of the well. Varon and Raphael watched him. Varon growled.

"Stupid Dartz..." he muttered.

"First chance we get we kill him." Raphael said.

"Come over and wash up." Dartz ordered. He poured the water on his head. Something hard fell on his head and he cursed and glared at the object. It was a black lamp. He picked it up and turned it in his arms not noticing Varon and Raphael pulling out their swords and walking towards him. He rubbed the side of the lamp. The two thieves froze when they saw red smoke come out of the lamp and dark laughter filled the night. They backed up and ran to the horses they mounted. The horses reared nieghed and took off. Dartz's horse did the same. Dartz watched then looked back at the red smoke as it cleared, he gulped as a man as Marik apeared. Marik laughed.

"I'm free! HAHAHAH!" he took off but was stopped the bands on his wrists and neck glowing brightly. He growled."NO! The curse of the lamp!" he hissed. He looked over at Dartz, who was trembling. He smirked.

"You! Take me to Cairo at once!" he ordered. Dartz jumped drapping the lamp. Marik cackled. Dartz shuddered and picked up the lamp.

"Your a genie?" he asked.

"Yes." Marik said rolling his eyes.

"Then I get three wishes." Dartz said.

"Yes three wishes. But first I must goto Cairo. You will take the lamp there for me." Marik said. Dartz smirked.

"Then, you need me. I'll take you to Cairo. But I want my wishes." Dartz said. Marik snarled and grabbed the man and threw him. He zapped the sand next to Dartz head.

"You rotten rat! Your lucky that-" Marik paused and he smiled."Alright. You shall have your have you wishes."

"I shall? I mean ofcourse I shall! Let's see... I wish... I wish for the legendary treasure of Alantas!" Dartz said.

"Your wish is my command." Marik said smirking. He snapped his figures and they were underwater. Dartz tensed and freaked as and tentacle and shark. Marik smirked.

"What's wrong? Are you not enjoying your wish? Perhaps you wish to return to the desert?" Marik asked. Dartz nodded, and Marik snapped his fingures and they were back in the desert. Dartz sighed.

"That's two. Take your time with the third. Or you will wish you hadn't been born. But if you work with me, I'll see that you are rewarded." Marik said.

"Rewarded?" Dartz asked. Marik ignored him.

"You'll help me get revenge on a thief named, Bakura." Marik said.

"Bakura! Oh! I hate that bastard! He turned my men against me and stole my treasure! Next time I see him I'll kill him!" Dartz snarled.

"There is much more than just destroying him, my simple minded friend. After all, there are fates worse than death." Marik said, then he started to laugh darkly.

~~~END OF CHAPTER 5~~~

**Marik- AHAHAHAHA! I'M BACK BITCHES!**

**Bakura- Not for long.**

**Ryou- I hope you enjoyed this chappie. **

**Bakura- Shadow is I believe watching Return of Jafar to finish up Chap 6 and get the rest of the other chapters down. And if she is not then she wont be updateing for a while./**

**Me-*somewhere in the distance* I'M WORKING ON IT! UPLOAD ONE OF THE STORIES ON THE COMPUTER FOR ME!**

**Bakura- NO! I'M GOING TO DELETE THEM!**

**Me- DON'T YOU DARE!**

**Ryou- REVIEW!**

**Malik- NO FLAMES!**


End file.
